Will somone save me?
by turtlelover35
Summary: Sarah's family dies in a car crash when she is 16. She gets sent away to a group home until her 18th birthday. Homeless and all alone, she gets involved in a relationship with a great man, or so she thinks. When things start to go dark, and when he takes things too far one night, what does she do? Calls to the only man she knows can help her.


**Author Note:**

Hello all, I have never written a fanfiction before, actually thinking about it, I have never really written any papers, besides research papers. I'm kinda stepping out on a limb here. I'm a little nervous for how this may go. Please be nice and don't be too mean, but honestly tell me how you feel, and if its horrible, or how I can change it to be better

Thanks all and enjoy

-Lizzie

Chapter 1

When Sarah turned sixteen, three months after running the labyrinth, she thought her life was going to change for the better. She was going to mature and leave her childish ways behind. She really started to make an effort with her stepmother, Karen, and found that she truly liked the woman. Her dad was so happy that they were starting to get along, that before their family photos Christmas eve, he had given both girls in his life matching necklaces. They were matching gold heart penates with four diamonds swirling around a large K for Karen, and a large S for Sarah in the middle, while he and Toby got matching pocket hankies, with their initials on the left corners. Toby was so excited when he had received his present, that he carried it everywhere with him.

Sarah replays the worst day of her life every morning when she wakes up. She'll never forget the way that she talked to her parents that morning when they asked if she wanted to go the movies with them for Toby's early birthday present. She had already had plans with Janet, her best friend, so when Karen told her that she had to go, Sarah lost it. Sarah immediately regretted the moment she told Karen that she wasn't her mother and stormed out of the house. She was with Janet, at the roller skate ring, flirting with a boy she had just met, when she got the call that her family was gone.

The drunk driver that had taken her family away from her, was founded guilty, but not as guilty as Sarah felt for the way she acted towards her family. She wished every day that she could go back and redo that day all over again. When the police handed her the little baggy of stuff that they had recovered from the scene. In that baggy, there was a tangled gold heart necklace with a K in the middle, and one wadded up, white hanky, with a small T for Toby in the corner.

When the social worker told her that she had called her real mother in New York, Sarah had a sliver of hope and happiness that her mother was going to once in her life want her, but she couldn't be more heart broken when her mother told the social worker that she was too busy to take care of a child, and gave up all rights to her daughter. That following week, Sarah packed up a small bag with some clothes, a small gold necklace, a white hanky, the family photo from Christmas, and a small red leather book and took it to her soon to be new home.

When she got to the red bricked house, she met the girls that she would share a room with for the next year and a half. Her first night there, she fell asleep crying while clutching the gold necklace to her chest. The next morning when she woke up, the necklace was gone, and so was all the hope she had left. That morning she went to the park, that she used to visit when she was younger, and threw her necklace and the white hanky into the pond so no one else could have it.

She was kicked out of the house when she turned eighteen because they needed room for more girls. She spent her first night as an adult sleeping on a bench in the park. She applied to every job she could find, and eventually found a job at a sub shop making sandwiches, and at the end of every day, she was able take the old food that no one bought. Every paycheck she got, she would save so one day she could get an apartment.

One Saturday afternoon, when she was working a double shift, she met Jason. He was very attractive, he had a full head of dirty blonde hair, a cute button nose, and he was very muscular. When he asked her on a date, she was confused as to why anyone would be attracted to someone like her, but she accepted anyway. Jason came from a wealthy family, and his parents had died when he was also sixteen and when he turned eighteen he got all his parent's money. He would just ask for something and it was given to him, and for some reason Sarah found that attractive. Not too long after, Sarah felt herself falling for Jason.

After a year of dating, Sarah quit her job and moved in with Jason, and that's when things took a drastic turn. Jason would go out every night, and get mad drunk, and come home and take his anger out on Sarah. The first time he laid his hand on her, she left. When she returned, he promised that it would never happen again, and she believed him. Occasionally she would find a pair of underwear that wasn't hers on the bed, but it wasn't until her twenty-fourth birthday, when she came home to him in bed with another girl. Slowly, she wasn't allowed to leave the house, or else he would beat her until she couldn't move anymore. The first time she went to the hospital, she told them that she had fallen down the stairs, they told her that she had broken two ribs and to be more careful next time. By the fourth time she went in, they started asking question, so Jason wouldn't let her go anymore.

This night was worse than all the rest though. Sarah was cooking dinner, while she listened to Jason and another girl in her bedroom, when she accidental knocked a plate on the floor, causing it to shatter. She heard the footsteps come running across the hard wood floor. She ran around the shattered glass to go to the kitchen door just in time to see the brunette whore leave through the front door. She knew she was screwed. He came barreling through the kitchen door pushing her back into the glass. She let out a gasp as the glass shards went into the soles of her feet.

"What the hell, Sarah!" Jason yelled.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident." Sarah said so quietly that she could barely hear herself speak. She bent down to, partly, start picking up the glass, and to, partly, get off her aching feet.

He grabbed her by her loose hanging curls, and pulled her to her throbbing feet. Leaning in closely to her face, he spat "What did I say about when I have girls over?"

"Not to make a noise." She wheezed out.

"Speak up, bitch!" he screamed into her face, throwing her to the ground.

Her head bounced of the stone floor with a sickening crack. She felt the blood tricky down her eyebrow and her vision got tunneled. She felt a blow to her rib, as he kicked her. She let out a loud gasp, and tried to speak up, but nothing came out.

"TELL ME!" he screamed.

She prayed that the neighbors would hear and come to her rescue, but she knew that he was smart enough to not be too loud. He grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up to her feet.

She gasped grabbing at his wrist, but it was no use he was too strong. He pushed her up against the fridge and lifted her off the ground. She tried to grab for anything she could, until she felt her nails scrap across the side of his neck. She saw his eyes turn dark, and he punched her in the cheek. She heard a crunch as she felt her cheek bone give out under the pressure of his fist.

She felt her sore feet hit the floor as her knees gave out under her weight. She heard the front door slam shut. She knew he had left, but she also knew that he was going out to drink and would be back. She tried to get up and clean the broken glass, but just ended up cutting her hands.

She got most of the glass in a pill and drug the garbage over to throw the glass away. She drug her way across the floor into the living room, down the step into the hall way, and into the bathroom. She turned the bath on, and drug her way into it, without bothering to take her clothes off.

She had to leave before he gets back and kills her. _But how? Where will I go?_ She thought. She didn't care, she just knew she had to get out of there. She drug herself out of the bath, across the hall and into the bedroom.

She wanted to grab the little belongings she had and leave, she went to the closet, reached up and grabbed the handle pulling herself to her feet, ignoring the pain in her side, and threw open the closet door. She reached up to the shoe box on the top shelf, that she had hid the first day she had moved in. She was pulling the box down when she felt a sharp pain in her side causing her and the box to fall to the ground. She looked at the spilled contents with tears in her eyes, knowing that she couldn't even walk, let alone leave. She reached a shaky hand out and picked up the family photo and held it close to her chest as multiple sobs shook her body, then the red, leather book caught her eye. She reached over and picked up the book laughing. _If only this was real,_ she thought.

As she was thinking about the dream she had of the Labyrinth, when she heard the front door open. As panic filled her body, she looks up to see Jason through the doorway going towards the kitchen. She then saw him turn around, as if he was looking for something, then it hit her. _He's looking for me._ Then he looked directly into her eyes, she was found.

She quickly looked at the photo of her and her family, and then looked at the book and in a spur of the moment, she yelled, "I wish the goblins would come take me away, right now!"


End file.
